


Without A Word

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: Your crush ignores you, and you end up playing a drinking game that leads to something else...





	Without A Word

The inside of your cheek was caught between your teeth as you stared at Jongin blankly. You thought when he invited you to this frat party, he would at least talk to you more than just a ‘hello.’ He was sitting with some of his other friends laughing about something you didn’t hear. After his constant flirting all week, this was what you got; you just filling in space.

With an eye roll, you headed back to the kitchen for another drink. You popped the top off a fruity drink and turned to find another one of your friends on his phone leaning against the counter. His eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance as he typed a message; his usual resting bitch face was even more exaggerated.

“Sehun?” You said, surprising yourself with how loud you were.

His eyes moved to you, and a small smile spread across his lips. “Hey.”

“What are you brooding over?” You asked as you moved next to him.

“It’s nothing. Why are you in here by yourself? I figured Jongin would be up your ass all night.”

“You and me both.” You sighed bitterly.

“Well, that’s not going to help with your problem.” Sehun pointed to the bottle in your hand.

“I know I shouldn’t drink when I’m-”

“You need something stronger.” He turned around, shuffling through the large bottles of alcohol. You watched him grab two shot glasses and pour clear liquid into them. When he held one up to you, you gave him a questioning look. “It’s coconut flavored tequila. You’ll like it.” He assured and hovered the glass closer to you.

Another sigh left your lips as you took it and clinked drinks with him. Throwing it back burned in the best way.

“Let’s play a game.” Sehun poured you another shot, “We ask each other questions and if we don’t want to answer, we drink. You can ask first.”

You gazed at him for a moment, thinking. “Okay. What was bothering you on your phone?”

He jerked his head back, downing the tequila. “Who do you like?”

Shot #2 went down. “Why does it matter?” Jongin was cute, but let’s be real here. He can’t keep his focus on one girl. He was just supposed to be a little fling. That clearly wasn’t going to happen now.

“I just wanted to get you to drink.” He laughed as you smacked his arm, “Are you wearing sexy panties?”

You threw back another.

“That either means yes or you’re wearing granny panties.” He raised his eyebrows challengingly.

“What if I’m not wearing any?” You smirked, making him chuckle.

“Alright, you got me. Next question.”

“Why aren’t you hooking up with one of the many girls who would do anything for the one and only Oh Sehun?” You dramatically asked as you sat up on the countertop.

“Where are these girls you speak of?”

“Oh, shut up and drink.” You lightly shoved his shoulder.

“Hmm…” He eyed you for a second after he took another shot, “Do you think I’m attractive?”

“Of course, you’re so adorable.” You baby talked him, pinching his cheeks against his protesting hands.

“Not like that.” He rebutted in annoyance.

“You know you’re hot. Why are you asking?”

He shrugged, “Because I can. That counts as your question.

“That’s not fair.” You whined.

“Life’s not fair, babe,” He winked, “Did you think you were going to hook up with someone tonight?”

Your cheeks burned a bit. The alcohol was already making you feel dizzy and warm. You didn’t need to drink any more. With a defeated sigh, you answered, “Truthfully? Yeah. Did you?”

He nodded and moved in front of you, his hands resting on the counter on either side of your legs. His eyes flicked between yours and your mouth. “Can I kiss you?”

There didn’t need to be an answer. You pulled him into your lips by his neck. His lips were gentle against yours. Your hands tugged him closer to you, your legs parting for him to stand between them. He hummed into the kiss as his mouth slowed to a stop.

“Let me take you to my room.” His eyes found yours. You nodded, hopping down to the ground. He held your hand and guided you through the crowd of people and up the stairs.

Shutting his door with his foot, you pulled him further into the bedroom with your mouths attached. He leaned you back on his bed, crawling above you until the two of you were at the headboard. Your fingers sifted through his dark hair. His hips ground against yours, and your legs allowed him to sink between them.

“Are you sure?” He pulled back breathing heavily.

“Don’t talk.” You mumbled against his lips as you brought him back into your kiss.

His confident hands slipped under your shirt, sending tingles throughout your body. You closed your eyes as his lips trailed down to your neck. Quiet whimpers caught in your throat, and you felt him smirk. When he sat back, you helped him rid you of your shirt. His mouth resumed kissing and licking your skin, moving down to your chest. He slid the straps of your bra off your shoulders and pulled the clothing down to your stomach. His tongue found a nipple causing you to moan. You reached behind yourself to unclasp your bra, knowing he’d give you a dark look. He grazed his lips down your stomach as his hands tugged your shorts off. Squirming under his touch, he came back up to your lips with a finger barely brushing over your clothed clit.

“I want to lose myself between your legs.” His whisper was hot against your mouth.

“Sehun, don’t ta-”

“Enjoy this without a word.” He interrupted you before continuing his dirty talk, “I’m just trying to lay you down without a word.”

His lips sucked on the sensitive skin just below your ear. He whispered between kisses, “I’m just trying to kiss your neck without a word… make you numb without a word… make you cum without a word… I want to make your body shake… Please.”

A shudder was sent down your spine at his desperate words. His fingers skillfully pushed your panties to the side as he continued to please you. Shaky breaths left your lips.

Sehun started kissing his way back down your body, stopping at your waistband. That was when his fingers stopped, and your panties were dragged down your legs. His lips pursued on. The muscles in your stomach tensed as his mouth brushed down your heat. Your legs moved restlessly, and his large hands came around to hold onto your thighs. It took everything in you not to speak. His warm breaths against you made you anxious. Your hand itched to thread through his hair and pull him closer.

When his tongue tentatively swiped up your folds, you tried to hold in pitiful whines. His lips nipped at you a few times with more confidence before his tongue licked a stripe up your center. Your head pressed into the pillows with your eyes squeezed shut. You felt his fingers begin to dig into your thighs as he worked you with more fervor.

A broken moan escaped you, and he smirked against you, his dark eyes peering up to meet yours. Your cheeks became warm under his intense stare. His tongue prodded into your slit causing your hips to twitch. You gripped onto the sheets trying to find something to hold you sane.

You wanted hopelessly to say something. A hand left your thighs, and suddenly a finger slid into you. Your hips slightly rocked at his slow pace. Were you even allowed to moan his name? You weren’t about to find out because he may stop everything.

“You’re so fucking wet.” Sehun murmured as he straightened up to hover back over you.

Your fingers immediately knotted in his hair, yanking him to your lips, not caring about your arousal on his face. He kissed back enthusiastically, his finger still bringing you closer to the edge. One of your hands began gathering the fabric of his shirt at his shoulders. Catching on to what you were wanting, he sat back, slipping his finger from you, to pull the clothing over his head. You let your hands caress the newly exposed skin as he leaned over you.

Sehun watched your face curiously; you explored his smooth chest and shoulders causing him to barely shiver. His hand caught your wrist and guided you to the buckle of his belt. Without much thought, you quickly undid his pants, already tugging it off his hips with his help. You stretched your neck to meet his lips in a slow kiss as your hand snuck under the waistband of his boxers. He gasped into your mouth when your fingers stroked the swollen tip of his cock. The wetness between your legs grew just from knowing how hard he was.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He whispered against your lips, you lazily pumping his length.

He took your hand from his boxers and got off the bed. You could hear him shuffling through his nightstand before his boxers hit the floor. Gazing down at you, he rolled on a condom. Your teeth chewed on your lip in anticipation. After he stroked himself a few times, his body was over yours again. His hips slowly rocked, the tip of his cock just grazing over your heat, as his mouth found purchase on your neck. Your eyes fell closed, you focusing all your attention on Sehun’s touch. He knew how to tease, making your hips lift off the bed for more contact. You were beyond ready for him.

The slickness of your womanhood made it easy for him to slide in with shallow thrusts. A breathy moan fell from your lips. His eyes were locked on yours; it made you feel intimidated. The way he looked at you wasn’t in the sense of love but more of a caring way. It was such a strange feeling. His slow pace made you wrap your legs around his waist to pull him closer. He chuckled a bit and slightly sped up. His lips nipped at your collarbones before you felt his teeth graze your shoulder. In the moment, you didn’t care if he left marks on you.

Without warning, he pulled out almost completely and slammed back into you, pulling a loud whine of his name from you. Your cheeks heated up;  _you weren’t supposed to talk_. You buried your face in his neck and nibbled at his sensitive skin to make up for it. He grunted in approval before lowering his head next to your ear.

“I like the way you say my name.” Sehun strained to whisper.

His body rolled against yours, and your back arched off the mattress. That was the hottest thing any guy you’ve been with has ever done in bed. Your nails scratched down the muscles in his back as his thrusts became harder and faster. His hips were squeezed by your legs, the muscles starting to twitch. Whines were getting caught in your throat from you trying to keep quiet.

Sehun breathed heavily laced with shaky grunts into your neck. Sweat was quickly building over your bodies, sticking to each other every other thrust. Your body stilled as you felt something spark through you, causing your legs to tremble.

“That’s right, babe.” He managed to say between unsteady breaths.

You started to pant rapidly as your climax shot up your body. Your fingers dug into his shoulder blades. He smirked against your skin before looking at your face twisted in pleasure. His lips slowly and sloppily kissed yours. His hips began rutting into yours. You mewled from the sensitivity of your core. He rested his forehead against yours, his eyes screwed shut and his breathing erratic. Your eyes memorized his concentrated face as he chased his high. Unconsciously, you bit your lip wishing you could see him like this more often. With a vehement moan, he froze above you, and his eyes opened to peer into yours. His lips caught yours in a longing kiss before he pulled out, rolled to your side, and threw the condom away.

Your chest moved urgently to catch your breath. When you looked over at Sehun, he was already staring at you with a content smile. You couldn’t help but grin as you cozied up to him, resting your head on his chest. His fingers traced random shapes lightly down your back, beckoning you to sleep.

-

When you woke up, you found yourself being spooned by Sehun. His lips gingerly left kisses on the nape of your neck. You couldn’t fight the shy smile breaking out across your face. But it quickly dropped once you heard your phone go off, making both of you jump. You reluctantly left Sehun’s arms to find your phone. There was a text from Jongin.

_> Where did you go last night?_

Turning your screen around to show Sehun, he smugly laughed. His hand took hold of your phone, and he typed out a message. Once he handed it back, you read what he sent.

_< I went home. But thank you for ignoring me. It made me find something better to do._

Your hand flew over your mouth, trying to keep yourself from giggling too loudly. Sehun held his index finger to his lips telling you to stay quiet as he got up and tossed you your pants and bra and his shirt. While you dressed, he slipped on his underwear and some basketball shorts.

He came up behind you once you were only in your bra and his shirt. “I can’t find your panties, so I guess I’ll just keep them as a reminder.” He whispered into your hair.

You rolled your eyes after Sehun let you go and finished clothing yourself. With all your stuff ready to go, he held your hand and snuck you down to the front door. But before you could head to your car, he turned you around, cupped your face, and pressed his lips against yours.

“I’ll see you later.” He playfully smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
